


Cold Water

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, High School Izaya, High School Shizuo, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Apparently, Izaya wanted his first kiss to be memorable.





	Cold Water

“Stop running!” Shizuo yelled.

His voice carried through the trees. The rustling of leaves and breaking branches told him Izaya wasn't far ahead. Shizuo would catch him any second now, and when he did he planned on hurting him. He sped up, catching sight of Izaya, who looked back at him. He was smiling. As always.

Shizuo had no idea why he thought it was fun. Why didn’t he act like other people and just leave him alone? That’s what Shizuo would have preferred. Less running and violence that way but Izaya was always teasing him, making him angry to no end. That’s was why he was chasing him right now. Izaya had insulted him, something about nobody ever wanting to date a monster and Shizuo lost it. He hated Izaya, all he wanted was to be left alone in peace but Izaya was the one thing preventing him from that. 

Shizuo had nearly caught up to Izaya when suddenly the forest path ended, revealing a shining lake and a rocky beach just ahead. He slowed down. Nowhere Izaya could run to now, he had him.

Izaya had stopped, he was searching around for a place to run to, but he knew it was pointless. He turned to look at Shizuo, hands in the air.

“Okay, you caught me. I give up.” he said, a bit winded but his eyes were saying something else. He had that sneaky look in them, like he was planning something.

Sure enough, before Shizuo could make his move, Izaya began running towards the waters edge. Shizuo followed him but stopped still when Izaya began stripping off his clothes. He pulled his pants off and his shirt, throwing them on the ground. Shizuo stared, not sure what was happening. He tried to speak but Izaya turned around to face him and he stripped his boxers off.

“If you want to catch me, you're gonna have to come in and get me.” he teased, taunting him and he ran into the water. 

Shizuo watched him run, saw him duck under the water and he smiled. Izaya thought he wouldn’t follow him in but he was wrong. Shizuo wasn’t afraid of getting wet. 

He stripped off his own clothes and followed after Izaya. The water was freezing, it stung his skin, but he hardly noticed. His feet left the bottom and he swam towards Izaya. 

“Get over here Izaya, you’re so dead.” he yelled. 

Surprisingly Izaya swam over to him. They were in deep enough that they had to tread water to stay afloat. Izaya swam right up to him, a big smile on his face.

“I did it, I got you to go skinny dipping with me.” he said smiling, his hair was sticking to his face.

Shizuo just realized that both he and Izaya were in fact naked, swimming in the lake. But he hadn’t meant to do it, he just wanted to get Izaya. 

“What? I’m not...doing that with you...I just want to fight you.” Shizuo stammered, knowing it was to late to deny what they were doing. 

Izaya laughed and he placed his hands on Shizuo’s shoulders and he pushed him under the water. 

Cold washed over Shizuo, he hadn’t taken a breath, so he was struggling to breath when he felt Izaya’s hands let him go. He broke through the surface with a gasp. He blinked water out of his eyes and when he looked at Izaya he wasn’t smiling anymore. His face was serious, he looked nervous, like he was about to try something. 

Shizuo didn’t care why he had that look, he was to angry to care. He was going to get back at him for pushing him like that once he caught his breath, but suddenly and all too quickly, Izaya's hands were grabbing his shoulders again. Shizuo thought he was about to be pushed under again but this time Izaya came in close, he pushed his lips against Shizuo’s, kissing him and he pushed them both under the water. 

Shizuo's world turned dark and blurry. Water pulled at him, he clung to Izaya’s shoulders. He wanted to push him away, but he found that, with Izaya’s mouth on his, he could take a breath. Izaya gave him air and Shizuo’s head felt dizzy. He kicked to the surface, bringing Izaya with him and when he broke the surface he pushed Izaya off of him. 

“What? - What are you doing Izaya?” he said, catching his breath. 

Izaya looked at him. “I'm kissing you, you do know what a kiss is don’t you?” he said playfully, as if what he just did wasn’t a big deal.

Shizuo was mad. “I know what a kiss is, what I don’t know is why the hell you would kiss me. You better get over here, so I can- “

Izaya ducked under the water. 

“Hey! Get up here!' Shizuo yelled. He waited for Izaya to surface.

A minute passed but he never came up.

Shizuo ducked under, his vision was blurry, but he could make out the figure of Izaya. He was just floating there under the water, holding his breath. Was he crazy? 

Shizuo swam to him and dragged him to the surface, forcing him back up.

“Izaya, what are you doing?” he yelled. 

Izaya was breathing fast but otherwise he looked alright. He didn’t meet Shizuo’s eyes. Shizuo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him closer to the shore. He stopped when their feet touched the sandy bottom. Izaya tried to break out of his grasp but Shizuo dug his fingers in. 

“Ow, let me go.” he whined.

Shizuo wasn’t about to let him get away.

“Not before you explain what you are up to. Kissing me like that. Are you trying to make fun of me, is that it? “he yelled.

Izaya’s eyes widened and he look away from Shizuo eyes. He stopped struggling. “No, I’m not making fun of you.” he said. 

“Then why, what’s your game. I know you, you don’t do stuff for no reason. You’re planning something. Tell me what it is, or I’ll break your arm.” Shizuo threatened. Nothing was making sense to him, why was Izaya acting so different?

Izaya wouldn’t meet his eyes. He didn’t reply and Shizuo had had enough of him. His grip tightened around Izaya’s arm. Izaya cried out in pain but he didn’t try to pull away. Shizuo was so confused, why wasn’t he fighting?

He loosened his grip, not really knowing why he did it, something was just off. He wanted to get an answer out of Izaya before he hurt him. He wanted to know what that kiss was about, after all, it was his first, but more importantly, he couldn’t deny he liked it. Which made no sense because he hated Izaya? 

Or maybe he didn’t. 

Izaya’s hair was dripping water onto his shoulders, drops clung to his skin, mixing with the goosebumps there. Shizuo let him go, he caught the beginnings of a bruise where his hand had just been and not for the first time he cursed himself for always hurting everything he touched. He hadn’t meant to really hurt him, he told himself he wasn’t really going to break his arm, that it was just a bluff, but he knew he could have done it, the only thing that didn’t make sense was why Izaya didn’t move to stop him. 

“Izaya?” he said. Not knowing what to say. 

Izaya was looking at the water, watching the waves lap against his body. He scooped some water into his palm and watched it trickle through his fingers. Finally, he turned his eyes to Shizuo’s face. They were soft, vulnerable even, and Shizuo swallowed hard. 

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” he got out. His heart was beating fast, Izaya was thinking something and Shizuo thought he knew what it was. 

Izaya walked closer to him. He stood on his tip toes, placing in his hands on Shizuo chest. He was so close and Shizuo wanted to back away, but his body wouldn’t move. He wanted to stop him, but he didn’t. Izaya looked up at him, he was waiting. He was waiting for him to lean down and Shizuo did. He leaned down and kissed him. His hands found Izaya’s waist and he pulled him in even closer so that their chest touched, and he didn’t let him go until he had stolen all the breath from his lungs. 

Izaya gasped for air when Shizuo broke the kiss. Shizuo felt light, for a moment he hadn’t been angry, hadn’t been anything. He stared at Izaya, hoping he would say something first and he did.

“Why did you kiss me Shizuo?” he asked.

“B-because... I don’t know, I just wanted to.” Shizuo replied, it was the truth, he hadn’t known why. It was like his body had taken over and he didn't fight it because somewhere in his mind, he wanted it too. 

Izaya smiled. “Same.”

“Huh?” Shizuo said.

“I wanted to kiss you, so I did.” Izaya said. “I’ve been wanting to for a while and so I tricked you into chasing me. I knew there was a lake here. I didn’t know if you would follow me in but when you did I figured that this was my one chance to do it, so I just kissed you.” 

It made sense now, Shizuo could understand what Izaya was trying to say. He had led him in here because he knew that, in the water, he was more or less on equal ground. 

“Were you afraid of me? Did you think I would hurt you if you tried it someplace else?” he asked, already knowing the answer was yes. Everyone was afraid of him, hell they didn’t even talk to him, let alone try to kiss him. But maybe it was better that way.

Izaya laughed, shocking Shizuo. “Me? Afraid of you? Not a chance” he said. “I just thought it would be fun if we kissed underwater. I wanted my first kiss to be memorable, even if you happened to ruin it.” he confessed. 

Shizuo's stared at him, he didn’t know what to say but he knew it was true. Izaya was the only person crazy enough to attempt this. Shizuo never realized it before but, wasn’t Izaya the only one who wasn’t scared of him?

“I-Izaya, do you think that maybe we should kiss some more?” he asked, blushing because he was embarrassed. He never imagined he’d be asking such a thing of Izaya. 

Izaya didn’t mind, he nodded and Shizuo moved in, taking him by the hips. He felt a sudden jolt, reminding him he was still naked. He quickly pushed Izaya away.

“Um, maybe we should get out of the water...I um...I’m cold.” he said. It was a lie but looking at the blush spreading over Izaya’s face he knew that Izaya had felt something too. Izaya didn’t protest and they hurriedly made their way back to the shore.

They put their clothes back on and Izaya turned to Shizuo, his eyes were bright.

“Shizu-chan, do you want to be boyfriends?” he blurted out. 

Shizuo couldn’t help but laugh, Izaya looked so nervous and worried. It was refreshing. Izaya crossed his arms.

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious.” he said.

Shizuo stepped closer to him, wind blew at Izaya’s hair and Shizuo reached out a hand, tucking a piece of it behind Izaya's ear. He let his hand rest in his hair and when he spoke his voice was soft.

“You better not be thinking about kissing anybody else,” he said, “or I’ll hurt you.” 

Izaya took Shizuo’s hand. “Don’t worry, you’re the only person I want to do this with.” he said plainly.

Shizuo felt warm despite his wet clothes. He knew it made no sense, but Izaya’s words left him with a sense of calm he could get used. Very used to. He kissed Izaya gently and they walked hand in hand along the shore. They had finally found the happiness both of them had always been searching for.


End file.
